My Shining Light
by BlackPurpleTulip
Summary: Hermione sees Harry and Ginny and the result isn't too good. Very long oneshot. Pairing HrH Rated T for suicide and character death


My Shining Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter which belongs to J.K. Rowling or What Hurts the Most which belongs to Rascal Flatts. But the plot is mine.

I see you standing there with her. I watch your hand go to touch her face. My heart breaks. I start thinking why her? Why can't that be me? I accidentally sob to loud and you both turn to face me. I did the only thing I could think of. Run. I can't get away fast enough. You catch up to me and swing me around to look at you straight it the eyes. Where the tears fall and gather silently. You look at my tears, my look of betrayal, then you pull me into a hug. Now I'm confused. You start saying things I can't hear but then I hear something that I don't understand. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" you say. "What are you doing? I ask pushing you away form me "Go see Ginny I know you want to. "No, Hermione, I don't want to" He said. "Don't you see I want you not her." "If that was true then how come you were all over her?" I ask, desperate to get some answers from him. I loved him ever since he saved me from the troll in our first year. Granted Ronald did to but Harry wrestled it for me. "I tried to get my mind off you by going to her." "Well I'm sorry, Harry, your to late." "No, Hermione, just give me a chance. Please let me show you." he pleaded. "How are you going to do that?" I was curious to see what he had in mind. "Close your eyes." "What?" "Just close them trust me." I would trust Harry with my life. So I closed them. I get the best shock of my life. Harry was _kissing _me. I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my small waist. Ron, Luna, and Neville walk up the corridor and see us. They start smiling and I thought I heard Ron say under his breath "_finally." _Ginny walks up the hallway to see what is taking Harry so long. She sees us and her eyes flare with anger. We hear her yell and break apart. Harry's eyes widening at Ginny who was yelling and screaming at him at this point. "Ginny let me explain." "NO I WILL NOT! I SEE YOU WITH MY BEST FRIEND! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?! I DON'T THINK SO HARRY JAMES POTTER! She screeched. I have never seen Ginny this mad before. I start to back up. I see Ginny go to her pocket and pull out her wand pointing it at Harry. She continues yelling at him "You never should have gone to her Harry now you'll never get another chance." Now directing her wand on me she shouts the one curse that will end my life as I know it. "Avada Kedavra." she says calmly and very cold. I scream and hear Harry yelling something then my world goes black.

_Harry's POV_

I can't believe she's gone. I need to get some sleep anyway. Maybe I'll wake up and it'll all been just a dream. A horrible dream at that.

_"Harry...Harry...Harry." I open my eyes hearing someone whispering to me and I see her. She's wearing white and this white glow around makes her look like she was an angel. My Hermione. "Hello, Harry." she says smiling so sweetly as though nothing happened. Suddenly her face changes to a stern look. "Now, Harry, this doesn't change things I just wanted to tell you something very important. I need you promise me you'll do this for me Harry promise me." she says. "Of course but, can I know what I'm being made to promise?" I answer. "Not until you promise." Her voice echoing sweetly. "Alright, I promise." Hanging my head knowing it wasn't going to be something good. "Good. Now I want you to move on with your life forget about me." "What?" My head snapping up at hearing what she was saying. "How can you expect me to forget about you? Hermione, you were me world and I only had you a little while and now you want me to forget?" "Yes I want you to forget it. Not all of it just the bad things." "Okay that I can do." "I want you to move on and marry and have a family too." "I can't do that Hermione how can you ask me such things?" "Harry, you must! Its for your own sake if you don't you'll ruin yourself! Please do what I say, move on!" "Alright, Hermione, I-I'll try." I said every word killing me. Although it was worth it. She smiled at me. "Thank you. Harry, one more thing before you go I want you to know, I love you." "I love you too, Mione." I smiled back at her. All of a sudden she said "Bye, Harry." _

I jerk awake sweating and breathing hard. One word was going through my mind

_Hermione._ I needed to tell Ron. "Ron! Ron! Wake up!" I said. I was eager to get Ron up. "Harry. What do you want mate?" Ron said, half asleep. "Ron I saw Hermione! In a dream. I saw Hermione!" I said. "What?" Ron said eyes wide. "But Harry thats impossible Hermione, she's...dead." Ron said with a little hesitation. "I know that but I saw her in a dream I had. She told me to move on and not remember the bad things only the good things or something like that. You should have seen her Ron she was dressed in white and there was this glowing white outline it made her look like an angel." I said breathlessly. "Harry your messed up, mate. If your worried about the trial today then don't worry about it. Just because she's my sister doesn't mean I won't testify against her. I saw what happened and I loved Hermione to death so I really can't say to the court that I saw everything but I didn't see my sister kill the love of my life I will see to that she goes to Azkaban and pays the sentence she deserves no more no less." Ron said. I know it killed him to condemn his sister to the wizard jail. "Are you gonna be alright testifying against her? I mean she still is your sister. What did your mom say when she found that you were gonna testify against her?" I asked. "Nothing really just said how she thought Ginny could never do such a thing and how I was a traitor in the family." "What?" "How could she say that?" Ron shrugged. "I have no idea. I can only hope that they perform Legalimens on Ginny so Mom can know how she's the one thats the traitor to the family." He said. "Yeah." was all I could say. I had no idea what to say. "Well, we should get ready for the trial. Its in-" he checked his watch on his wrist "one hour bloody hell! We better hurry!" he said jumping out of his four-poster bed in Hogwarts 7th year room. "Ron! Hurry up I need to use the bathroom too!" Harry yelled through the bathroom door he had his clothes in his hand and he was ready to take a shower for the trial they both needed one. "Alright alright mate gees calm down." said Ron he just came out of the door soaking wet and in his suit. I rushed into the bathroom taking a quick shower and throwing my clothes on. I come out of my room to see Ron, Luna, Neville, Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, and Tonks. "Hey, Harry, how are you doing?" Tonks asked. "I'm doing fine...but, i don't mean to be rude but why the bloody hell are you here?" Tonks laughed along with her fiance'' Professor Lupin. "Well Harry we've come to give you some support for the trial." Tonks said shockingly cheery like. "You okay, Potter?" Moody asked. "Yeah I-I guess." I said. I really didn't want to talk about it but they were going to ask about Hermione I knew it was going to be hard but I hadn't known it would be this hard to talk about it this is harder then talking about Dumbledores death. "Harry. If you ever need anything anything at all tell us. We'll be happy to help." Remus said. "Me and Nymphadora will be happy to help you in any way possible." he continued. "Yeah well can I talk to you about something?" I asked him I didn't want Ron to hear what I was about to say. "Sure. Lets go over here." he said indicating the common room. "What is it Harry?" he asked as soon as they were out of range. "I saw Hermione." I said. I was eager to get someone to believe me.

"Harry thats impossible Hermione well, she's-"

"Gone. Yes I know but I saw her I saw Hermione."

"Where, Harry?"

"In a dream."

"You saw Hermione in a dream?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any others like it?"

"No. Just the one."

"I believe you, Harry."

"Good."

"How are you going to be testifying against Ginny?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright lets go."

We went to court and Mrs. Weasly testified for Ginny. Ginny got off for not being in her right mind. She said "it was just a fit of jealous rage. I saw them together, my boyfriend kissing my best friend and I cracked. I'm deeply sorry for Hermione's death but I don't deserve to go to jail." I was sickened. She got off scott free and Hermione is still dead. Ron is doing fine with it besides begin shunned out of his family by Mrs. Weasly. His siblings were on his side but he wasn't aloud inside his house. I visit Hermione's grave whenever I can. Here I am once again. Now I just don't think I can take it anymore. I bring her radio and listen to her favorite song "What Hurts the Most."

by the Rascal Flatts. It s playing right now.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry everyone in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

"I'm so so sorry, Mione'. I just can't do it anymore." In pulled out my wand and pointed it at me. I whispered "Avada Kedavra." I felt this pain and Now I see her. Just how I saw her in my dream. There with my mum and dad and Sirius. "Hello, Harry." Hermione whispered and I grabbed her hand and we walked together towards the light. I looked back at her. Here I was with my love, my life, my...Shining Light.


End file.
